


Focus

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-14
Updated: 2005-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has lost both Master and Padawan now. He has lost the Order. They have lost the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kallistei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/gifts).



Obi-Wan dreams of flames, of screams, of the look of hatred in Anakin's eyes. He has lost both Master and Padawan now. He has lost the Order. They have lost the war.

Someday the pain will dull, fade again as it did with Qui-Gon, and he will no longer wake to a burning pressure behind his eyes. He will no longer stop in the middle of some task to ask himself what he could have done differently.

Now he clings to Yoda's words - _"How to commune with him. I will teach you."_ \- and stuggles to find the focus he needs.


End file.
